The Misfortunes of Having One Bathroom
by instrument trio
Summary: Life isn’t all fun and games, but life isn’t all work either. Sometimes life is just those moments. The moments that you know you’re living. Those special shared moments when you realize you’re home and nothing could ever get better. AU


A/N: Here's the second in a sporadic posting of oneshots today. Inspiration: waking up late after months of waking up early, and that fuzzy feeling you feel when you sit back and enjoy the random occurrences of life. Characters: team 8 minus Kurenai-sensei. I apologize for the length. It is quite short, however, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Instrument trio owns the plot and Ashimakase, but Kishimoto owns Naruto and all it's characters.

* * *

**: :Misfortunes of Having One Bathroom: :**

* * *

Waking up with a yawn and a groan, Ashimakase sluggishly rubbed her head, blinking as she heard the sound that originally woke her up. Glancing out the door, she watched as Kiba sluggishly dragged himself by the door, his sweatpants' legs swishing against each other. Downstairs, the sounds of Hinata cooking and singing could be heard, as faint clanks rang through the air. Shino was setting the table. Sighing, Ashimakase rolled over and pulled the comforter over her head, blocking the morning light from hurting her tired eyes. Just five more minutes…

"A-ashi, wake up. B-breakfast is ready"

"Oka…'m comin…" Ashimakase grumbled, but with another yawn, she stumbled back into the cloudy land of dreams. With a faint frown, Hinata sighed, glancing out the door where Kiba lay collapsed on the floor, just yards away from making it down the stairs. Mornings were never easy on these two. As faint footsteps were heard on the stairs, Hinata smiled as Shino scoffed at the two pitiful figures.

"This is why they shouldn't stay up late"

"Ashi s-sleeps in w-whether she sleeps late o-or not"

With a slight nudge of his foot, Shino sent Kiba into a slight fit of hysterics, making both of the conscious teens grin. Within a few seconds Kiba was rolling on the ground, laughing to the point of not breathing, and Shino, crouched by him, stood up smugly.

"Breakfast"

The statement was ignored, as the now red-faced boy glared up at Shino, glaring angrily. Without warning, he leaped, and they rolled across the floor, fighting, but not seriously. Laughs and giggles filled the upper hallway, only to be stopped when a groan was heard. Shino, Kiba, and Hinata all watched silently as Ashimakase stumbled out of bed, her head just missing the door frame as she remained oblivious to those standing in front of her, while slowly making her way to the bathroom. Within seconds, the tap was heard as she brushed her teeth, and not long after, a slight thud.

"Sh-she's okay, right?"

"I'm not sure she's awake" Shino commented, as they all stared at the door. Soon the shower was heard, and Kiba jumped up suddenly, shaking and pacing.

"Darn it! I need to use the bathroom!"

With a yelp, Kiba stumbled to the door, pounding on it and shouting through the noise of the shower.

"Didn't you use the bathroom already?" Ashimakase's voice was heard faintly, muffled by the door and the running water.

"I walked in to the bathroom, and forgot what I was doing there"

"That's not my problem"

With a background of yelling, Shino and Hinata descended the stairs and sat down for breakfast. A few seconds later, Ashimakase yelped, and rapid footsteps were heard descending the stairs. Looking up, Shino and Hinata caught a glimpse of Ashimakase, wearing a long towel that reached below her knees, sprinting through the kitchen, her dark wet hair plastered to her grinning face, as she grabbed a freshly baked muffin and sped out of the room. Seconds later, Kiba, completely soaked and still in his clothing ran through, swearing at the top of his lungs while chasing the wet girl. A crash was heard, and Kiba swore a bit more, before Ashimakase sprinted back, grinning victoriously as she ran back up the stairs. The bathroom door slammed shut, and with a click of the lock, Kiba's aggravated groan could be heard.

"Dang it! I really need to pee!!"

Laughter rang through the house as Hinata, smiling, approached Kiba when he limped into the room.

"Want a muffin?"

* * *

Revel in the lack of dignity which comes from being comfortable around friends.

:D

Anyways, please review. It's a useful tool when the author wants to know how their writing is progressing. That and, I can't help but love comments, so please review. Please do.


End file.
